The present invention relates to a clip comprising a bushing with a hollow flange and shank, and a pin with a shank for insertion into the bushing, in which the bushing shank is inserted into holes in workpieces such as a plurality of panels, and in which the pin shank is inserted from the bushing flange end into the hollow shank of the bushing, the diameter of the bushing shank is expanded, and the plurality of workpieces are joined together by the expanded-diameter bushing shank section and the bushing flange.
Clips well known in the art comprise a bushing with a hollow flange and shank, and a pin with a shank for insertion into the bushing, in which the bushing shank is inserted into holes in workpieces such as a plurality of panels, and in which the pin shank is inserted from the bushing flange end into the hollow shank of the bushing, the diameter of the bushing shank is expanded, and the plurality of workpieces are joined together by the expanded-diameter bushing shank section and the bushing flange.
An example of one of these well known clips is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Disclosure [Kokai] No. 08-004733. This clip has a plastic bushing with a hollow flange and shank, and a plastic pin with a shank for insertion into the bushing. The bushing shank is inserted into holes in workpieces such as a plurality of panels, the pin shank is inserted from the bushing flange end into the hollow shank of the bushing, the diameter of the bushing shank is expanded, and the plurality of workpieces are joined together by the expanded-diameter bushing shank section and the bushing flange.
As mentioned above, these well known plastic clips consisting of a pin and bushing hold workpieces together when the pin shank is inserted into the bushing shank and the diameter of the end of the bushing shank is expanded. When the pin shank is removed after being connected for a long time, the expanded-diameter section of the bushing shank remains deformed with an expanded diameter (although there is some narrowing) due to a form of deformation over the years called xe2x80x9ccreep deformationxe2x80x9d. When an attempt is made to reuse the clip, the creep deformation makes it more difficult to insert the large-diameter deformed bushing shank into the holes in the workpieces than inserting a bushing shank without any large-diameter deformation. Even when caution is exercised, the clip may not be inserted properly, the bushing shank may be damaged, or the attachment holes in the workpieces may be damaged.
A clip was disclosed in Kokai No. 08-004733 in which creep deformation is countered by forming a plurality of notches in the bushing shank and by forming a hole in the end of the pin shank for receiving the end of the bushing shank. When the pin shank is removed from the bushing shank after being connected for a long time, the end of the bushing shank is received by the hole in the end of the pin shank, the diameter of the large-diameter section of the bushing shank is removed from the pin shank and narrowed, and the clip is easily removed. This counters the creep deformation in the bushing shank. However, the formation of a hole in the end of the pin shank for receiving the bushing shank means the pin shank has a complicated shape. Also, when there has been a significant amount of creep deformation in the bushing shank, the reception of the end of the bushing shank into the hole in the pin shank is by no means assured. As a result, the effects depend on the circumstances.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a clip that can be re-used even when the clip has a creep-deformed bushing shank despite having a pin shank with a simple shape.
The purpose of the present invention is achieved by providing a clip comprising a bushing with a hollow flange and shank, and a pin with a shank for insertion into the bushing, wherein the bushing shank is inserted into holes in workpieces such as a plurality of panels, wherein the pin shank is inserted from the bushing flange end into the hollow shank of the bushing, the diameter of the bushing shank is expanded and the plurality of workpieces are joined together by the expanded-diameter bushing shank section and the bushing flange, wherein a guide is formed in the end of the pin shank extending from the end of the bushing shank in a position where the diameter of the bushing shank does not expand with the pin shank inserted into the bushing shank, wherein the guide has a large-diameter section with a diameter larger than the end of the bushing shank, and wherein the diameter of the large-diameter section is greater than the diameter of a creep-deformed bushing shank section when the diameter is expanded by the pin shank.
When the pin shank is removed from the bushing shank after a long period of time to detach workpieces for repairs or replacement, the large-diameter section of the guide on the end of the pin shank is brought into contact with the bushing shank and removed from the workpieces together with the bushing shank. The clip is removed easily from the workpieces, the workpieces are detached, and the clip can be reused.
Because the guide at the end of the pin shank inserted into the bushing shank has a larger diameter than the end of a creep-deformed bushing shank, the guide has the effect of leading it through the holes in the workpieces. As in the case of a bushing shank without large-diameter deformation, it does not catch in the attachment holes and attachment can be performed easily without taking any special precautions. As a result, the insertion is performed properly, the bushing shank is not damaged, and the attachment holes in the workpieces are not damaged.
In this clip, the large-diameter section at the end of the bushing shank is finely tapered or arrow-shaped towards the end. A thick section is formed in the end of the bushing shank extending into the hollow section of the bushing shank so the diameter of the bushing shank can be greatly expanded by the insertion of the pin shank, and a thin section is formed in the end of the pin shank so as to receive the section near the large-diameter section so the diameter of the thick section is not expanded. As a result, the pin and bushing are temporarily connected so the diameter of the bushing shank is not expanded when the small-diameter section receives the thick section. An elastic locking tab extending towards the hollow section of the bushing is formed in the bushing shank near the bushing flange section or bushing flange, and a catching groove is formed in the pin shank for catching the locking tab when the diameter of the bushing shank is not expanded. As a result, the pin and bushing are temporarily connected so the diameter of the bushing shank is not expanded when the locking tab engages the catching groove, and the bushing shank is prevented from riding over the large-diameter section of the pin shank and coming loose. A receiving groove is formed in the pin shank so as to receive the locking tab on the bushing shank without deformation when the pin shank has been inserted into the bushing shank and the diameter of the end of the bushing shank has been expanded.
The bushing shank is also equipped with legs divided into pluralities circumferentially and extending axially. Here, the section of the legs from the base section near the bushing flange to the section near the end is thinner than the section at the end, and a slit longer than the thickness of the workpieces is formed in the thin section of the legs extending axially.